queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Ymir
"Dwarven weaponry is the best! Allow me to demonstrate!" "As long as I can work, I don't mind Queen Claudette's demands." Ymir is the daughter of the Dwarf King, and the manager of his steel mills for the past 50 years. She's entered the Queen's Blade to prove that Dwarven weapons are superior and, To also prove her weapon's are more superior to that of her business rival Cattleya's. Appearance Ymir wears a pink puffy dress, with puffy white and blue stripes. She has a white bra covering the area where the dress ends, and on her right arm she has a plate gauntlet and and plate boots. Underneath the boots she has white folded cuffs with pink ends, and underneath that she has white thigh-highs 'Rebellion' Ymir wears a black corset with two suspenders, and a red plaid skirt with black frills, and black garter underneath. Her outfit has a skull motif. She has red and black striped sleeves, and has two gauntlets with blades attached at the wrist. On her legs she has black plate boots. She now wields two black axes, instead of her giant battle axe. Personality Ymir is very competitive, as throughout the series she reiterates that her weapons are the best weapons and ensures that they are far better than Cattleya's. She does carry some traits of a child however, as she is seen being whiny sometimes, and because of her size Cattleya thinks of her as a child. Being a weapons seller, she tries to keep her self in business by making weapons and traveling to main cities. She uses her marketing skills to sell cheap knock-offs of Leina's blade. Abilities In the original Queen's Blade, Ymir uses a large red dwarven made battle axe (which is much larger than her) in combat. She focuses the blade on her right hand-when using single attacks, that is the hand she swings and is the hand she holds it with. She also uses two handed strikes. Her right hand also has a large metal gauntlet that encompasses her hand size, make the un-yieldingly size of the axe looks less awkward. It is unknown if the gauntlet makes her stronger but it seems that the gauntlet helps her carry her battle axe easily in battle. Role in Queen's Blade Rebellion One of the famous beautiful warriors that once participated of the Queen’s Blade contest. She’s the dwarf princess who had her weapon broken in a fight with Claudette, and by her clan’s law she must submit to the one who defeated her. After finding out her surprising talent in planning, she became one of the closest associates to the queen. Also with rich knowledge of alchemy, she invented various items to strengthen the Queen’s Army. Her personality became cooler than before and rumors from those who knew the often teary-eyed Ymir say she is now another person entirely. Trivia *She may have been named after Ymir from Norse Mythology, who is the ancestor of Frost Giants. She also shares similarities as living in isolated places from the world. It should also be noted that Ymir (Norse) created the Dwarves. *She is voiced by Ayaka Saito (Japanese) and Kate Vincent (English). Gallery Ymir.jpg Ymir 2.jpg Ymir 3.jpg Ymir 4.jpg Ymir 5.jpg Ymir 6.jpg Ymir 7.jpg Ymir 8.jpg Ymir 9.jpg YMIR QBR.jpg|Ymir as she appears in Queen's Blade Rebellion. YMIR QBR 2.jpg YMIR QBR 3.jpg Ymir Poster.jpg Ymir and Cattleya 2.jpg Ymir and Nanael.jpg Ymir SC.png Ymir SC 2.png Ymir SC 3.png Ymir SC 4.png Ymir SC 5.png Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters